The misunderstanding
by PrettyGirl97
Summary: Sonny has a new computergame, but Chad doesn't know it. He thinks, that Sonny has a boyfriend... Will there be a Channy? Read it, and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here is my second fafic!:)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please rewiew! **

_Chads POV_

_Today will be a party in Condor Studios! Today will be the day, when I'll ask Sonny Munroe out! Why am I so nervous? Chad Dylan Cooper never gets nervous about a girl…!_

_I walked in the Prophouse and saw Sonny sitting on the couch. Is she coming to the party? Maybe I should ask her._

**Hey Sonny!**

**Oh, hey Chad, what's up?**

**I'm just wondering, will you come to the party tonight?**

**Sure! My whole cast will be there:)**

**Good.**

**Good. –**_I Love our fights. Some people, including Tawni, say, that we are flirting, but we are not! I think...Wow, she is sooooo pretty with her big brown eye:) It makes me feel dizzy..._

**Chaaaaad! Are you here?**

**Uh..um..Yea, I was just thinking...**

**About…?**

**Nthg. It's not important..**

**Oookeeey…**

**I should go now, soo bye.**

**Ok, by Chad.**

_I was walking to my dressing room, when I heard Fergusion talking on the phone._

**What!...You're kidding...But the party is tonight!..Ok...By...**

**What's the problem, Fergusion?**

**It's the DJ. He is ill. He can't make it. He says we can borrow his Cds and his equipment, but it won't be much of a party without a DJ...**

**I'll make it! **

**What? **

**Yea, it'll be fun!**

**At the party**

…**..**

**Now here is something nice and romantic! Pick a partner.**

_Ahh, there is Sonny. I'll ask her to dance. Right . Here goes..._

Suddenly Skylar goes to Sonny and ask her to dance. Sonny dances with him.

_I can't believe it... She dances with him! And not with me... _

**The next day**

_Sonnys POV_

_I am bored...I think, I'll call Tawni! _

_Hey Tawni, it's me, Sonny!_

_Oh, hey, what's up?_

_I'm just having a boring Sunday morning? Are you doing anything at the moment?_

_No,why?_

_I have a new computer game, called Virtual Soap! It's really cool, Do you want to come to my place?_

_Ok. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Bye._

_Ok, bye._


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the 2nd chapter!

Hope, you like it!

Later

_**Nobodys POV:**_

_**-**__Here it is! My new computer game!_

_**-**__I__t__ looks really cool!_

_-These are some of the caracters in the soap opera. But the best thing is you can scan your own photo in and then you can be one of the caracters._

_-Wow! So are you going to do that?_

_-Yes. I'm going to be Lilian De is a student and she fancies this boy here, but he's going out with another girl..._

_-Mmm. He looks nice. What's his name?_

_-Fergusion Morgan._

_-Really? Have you got a thing about boys called Fergusion?_

_-What do you mean, Tawni?_

_-Well, you were dancing with Fergusion from the Falls a lot at the party..._

_-Fergusion? From the Falls? You must be joking! He only talked about one thing all evening..._

_-What was that?_

_-Himself!_

_-And what about Chad? Was he a good DJ?_

_-Yea...He was great..._

Sonnys POV:

_But it was a pity…I wanted to dance with Chad, not with Sam Robinson…_

_The next day_

_Chads POV:_

_-Chaaaaad! - Penelope shouted._

_-What? _

_-What's the matter with you? You've got a face as long as next week, and we can't make this scene!_

_-Sorry, I was just thinking..__.-__Yea, I can't think about anything, but Sonny...Her brown eyes, her pretty hair, she is soooo beautiful..._

_-Chaaaaaad! - Penelope shouted again._

_-What is now?_

_-What are you thinking about?_

_-I...I...I don't know..._

_-Is Sonny, right?_

_-Pff...Sonny? Noooo!_

_-You are a terrible liar!_

_-Wh..What? Why would I thinking about Sonny?_

_-Because you like her!_

_-Pff...She is a Random! I would NEVER like a Random! _

_-Okeey...I will go now...Bye._

_-Bye..._

_What a stupid idea! I don't like Sonny! I think..._

_I went out of my dressing room and then I saw her...Wow! She is so cute..._

_-Hey Chad!_

_-Oh, hey Sonny!_

_-What's up?_

_-Nthg, I'm just walking a little bit, befor the show._

_-That's great! -__Chad! Ask her out! Now! → → → Shut up, stupid conscience! Wait a minute! My conscience is a genius! I will ask her out now!_

_-Sooo Sonny..._

_-Yea?_

_-I was wondering, umm...uh..._

_-Yeah Chad?_

_-Will you... - but she interrupted me!_

_-Sorry Chad, but there is Tawni and I must talk with her!_

_-Ohh..Okey...Bye._

_-Bye._

_Stupid Blondie! I hate her... I will talk to her, after she talks with Blondie._

_Sonnys POV_

_-__Hey Tawni!_

_-Sonny! What's happening in Virtual Soap?_

_-Well...I put myself into the story and guess what!_

_Chads POV_

_Oh, there she is! I'll go and ask her! Wait a minute! What is she talking about?_

_-Oh, are you going out with Fergusion?__ - Fergusion at the Falls? I can't believe it!_

_-Yes! We met at the café and he asked me out! We're going to the cinema at the weekend!_

_(Chad walks away.)_

_-You are talking about Fergusion in your computer game, right?_

_-Yeah! _

_-Okey, just for sure!_

_-Now I must go and talk with Chad! He was in the middle of a sentence when I left._

_-Ok. See ya later._

_-Bye._

_Chads POV:_

_I'm sitting in my room, thinking of Sonny. She is going out with my co. star Fergusion...Why is this happening to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** chapter!**

**Thanks for the rewiews!:) Please rewiew this too!:))**

Later

Chads POV

I'm sitting alone in my dressing room.

Suddenly somebody knocks on the door.

-Who is it?

-It's me, Sonny!

-Go away!

-What's the matter, Chad? Please let me in!

-No! Go away! I don't wanna talk with you!

-Why Chad? Did I do something to you? I don't think so...Please let me in...I wanna talk with you...

-Okey...Come in...It's open...

-Thanks Chad.

Sonny walks in.

-What's the problem Chad?

-Nthg Sonny, I'm just not in the mood...

-Chad, I know, that something is wrong! Please tell me!

-Why do you care? Why aren't you with your boyfriend!

-Boyfriend? What are you talking about?

-Sonny! I know, that you are Fergusions girlfriend!

-Whaaaat? I haven't got a boyfriend!

-But you talked with Blondie…. – Sonny interrupts Chad.

-TAWNIE!

-Okey, okey...So you talked with Tawnie and you said, that you have a date with Fergusion...

-Chad! Fergusion is a character in my new computer game!

-What? But...uhh...I thought...

-Ooooo! Chad Dylan Cooper was jealous!

-Nooo, I was not!

-Okey, it doesn't matter.

-But this means, that you aren't going out with anybody?

-No...

-Thats great!

-Why?

-Uhh...because...

-Spit it out Chad!

-Will you go out with me?

-WHAT?

-I mean...uhh...

-Did you just asked me out?

-Psh...nooo...I was just rehearsing for the next part for Meckenzie Falls. I would never ask the ugliest Random out, who is doesn't even funny! – Oh dear! What have I done? I don't meant these things...

-Oh...I never thought, I am so ugly...But you're right...I am ugly and I am not funny...uhh...By Chad... - She said, with tears in her eyes, then she stormed out!

-Sonny wait! – But she didn't hear me...She ran away.

How can I be so stupid! Of course, I asked her out! But I was afraid, maybe she don't feel this way...She is NOT ugly...She is beautiful!

Sonnys POV

I'm sitting in my dressing room, and I'm very sad, and dissapointed...How could he do this to me? Maybe I am really ugly...I think, I'll just go home..

3 days later

Tawnies POV

Where is Sonny? She went home 3 days ago, and she didn't came back...I should talk with Chad!

(walks in Chads dressing room)

-Hey Chad!

-Oh, hey Tawnie! – He said Tawnie! And he is sad! Whats going on?

-Whats up, Chad? You seem sad.

-I hate to say this, but I miss Sonny...

-Yeah, me too. And I don't know where Sonny is! She went home 3 days ago, she doesn't come rehearsing...

-Nooo! What have I done?

-You? What have you done?

-I asked her out, but then I was afraid, that maybe she would reject me, so I told her she is ugly and not evevn funny...

-Chad! How could you?

-Sorry, I was a stupid jerk...But I will fix everything! And I know how!

-Okey Chad, I hope you can fix this...Now I must go, so bye.

-Bye Blondie!

Chads POV

I'm going to Sonnys house, because I have a suprise for her!

I knocked at the door and Mrs. Munroe opened the door:

-Hello Mrs. Munroe, is Sonny here?

-Hey Chad, yes she is in her room.

-Thank you. – and I ran to her room.

I was in front of her door and I heard her singing:

_And I feel, I feel a deep connection,  
>And I think that we might be on to something, no<br>And I know it's something special,  
>Seeing you here, is not coincidental,<em>

_Well I've been walking, walking behind enemy lines,  
>And I've been fighting, fighting, from the other side,<br>I've been saying, saying, I won't fall this time,  
>But now I'm walking, walking within enemy lines.<em>

_But I was trying to be everything you weren't expecting,  
>All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing,<br>But I'm falling way too fast,  
>I just want thing love to last forever, forever,<br>And every time I feel this way, oh, something's changed for the better_

_And I've been walking, walking behind enemy lines,  
>And I've been fightin, fighting, from the other side,<br>But I've been saying, saying I won't fall this time,  
>Now I'm walkin, walkin, within enemy lines<em>

_And now I'm walkin, walkin, behind enemy lines,  
>But I've been fighting, fighting from the other side,<br>I've been saying, saying I won't fall this time,  
>But now I'm walking, walking within enemy lines<em>

I couldn't wait and I went in her room slowly, so she couldn't hear me and then I said:

-That was amazing, Sonny!

-Chad! What are you doing here?

-Your mom let me in...I just wanted to talk...

-About?

-About ….us...

-Chad! There is no us!

-But I want to be an us! That's why I asked you out!

-But you said...

-I lied Sonny! I was afraid!

-Of what?

-I was afraid, that you don't feel the same way...

-I don't know Chad...You said I'm ugly! How can i trust you?

-Sonny, I was stupid! A stupid jerk! You are funny, sweet, cute and beautiful! – I saw her blushing.

-Really?

-Yes! And I wrote you this song:

_Can't blame you for thinking  
>That you never really knew me at all<br>I tried to deny you  
>But nothing ever made me feel so wrong<em>

_Here I am with all my heart  
>I hope you understand<br>I know I let you down  
>But I'm never gonna make<br>That mistake again  
>You brought me closer<br>To who I really am  
>Come take my hand<br>I want the world to see  
>What you mean to me<br>What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry  
>I never wanted to make you feel so small<br>Our story is just beginning  
>But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)<em>

_And every time I think of you  
>I think of how you pushed me through<br>And show me how much better I could be_

_You make me feel like I'm myself  
>Instead of being someone else<br>I wanna live that every day  
>You say what no one else was saying<br>You know exactly how to get to me  
>You know it's what I need<br>It's what I need yeah _

_You brought me closer  
>To who I really am<br>So come take my hand  
>I want the world to see<br>What you mean to me  
>What you mean to me <em>

Sonny has tears in her eyes.

-Wow Chad...I don't know what to say...It was beautiful, but I don't know, if I can believe all this.

-Please Sonny, forgive me! I'll do anything, just forgive me and believe me!

-Okey, i forgive you...

-Thanks Sonny! So will you go out with me?

-Uhh...okey...yes...When?

-Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock!

-Okey, bye.

-Bye Sonny, and don't forget: You are not ugly, you are beautiful! – She blushes again! She is so cute, when she does this!


End file.
